Bad days and some Sound of Music
by all.we.need.is.love
Summary: Takes place during season 3. When Blaine is having a bad day he tries to find a way in order to reverse it. Starts off sad, and Blaine-centric continues with fluffy Klaine and ends with mentions of Finchel. My first ever fanfiction so be gentle , R&R it would mean a lot to me :)


Oh, how he hated those days. Every single one of them. Despite him willing them away they just kept coming back. Forcefully. Drowning him. Into what it seemed to be eternal nothingness. It was the days he dreaded. And today was one of those days.

Frankly, nothing bad happened to provoke such feelings to him. Feelings of being unworthy, unwanted, just not enough for anyone. Even for himself. He had entered a vicious circle in which every time he attempted to minimize these thoughts they would only come back bigger and uglier.

" _Get a grip of yourself, Blaine."_ he thought.

"_You can't let this get you down, you are stronger than that"._

He figured he should remember the good things, the things that made him laugh. A hesitant smile appeared in his face. What he had just thought was so much like this Christmas song they performed in Artie's movie, what was the name again? Oh yes, it was "Favorite things" by the Sound of Music. If he was not mistaken (and in all probabilities he wasn't) the CD with the songs of the musical had to still be there, somewhere in the mess of his room.

He slowly got up and started mindlessly looking through piles of half-finished Math homework, various drawers, he even opened some forgotten boxes that had peacefully rested for years under his bed. Having no luck there he tried the rest of the house knowing it wasn't there.

After fifteen minutes of fruitless efforts, he finally admitted his defeat and returned to his room. The rustles and howls might have gone unnoticed by him but the thunders, the downpour and the raindrops running down his window didn't.

"_Great, just great! All I needed was crappy weather. I am so not catching a break today"._

He rolled over on his bed and got his phone. He unlocked it and just stared at his screensaver forever. It was him and Kurt grinning at the camera, hugging each other. For a minute he wondered if he should call him, he knew it would instantly make him fell better if he heard the angelic voice. But then again, he didn't want to worry his Kurt over something as trivial as his insecurities.

As he was fidgeting and counting the pros and cons of calling Kurt he saw it. How could he not have seen it? It was right next to him the whole time. The CD was mocking him just by being on his bed. He took it, put it in his laptop and pressed play.

_R__aindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens_

_bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens_

_brown paper packages tied up with strings_

_these are a few of my favorite things._

And that was it. Hearing only the first verse made a huge difference. He pressed pause and called Kurt. It rang once, it rang twice, and—

-"Hey you!" he mumbled. He was probably asleep but that didn't seem to stop him being tremendously sweet. Even when he had mumbled only two words.

-"Hey yourself! Did I wake you?"

-"Nah, I was getting up.. To what do I owe the pleasure may I ask?"

-"Well, I was listening to something and I just wanted…I don't know; I guess I wanted us to hear it together.. If you don't have anything better to deal with on a Saturday morning than the tremendous amounts of my goofiness…"

- " I was kind of hoping that you would have understood by now the only reason I am with you is your incredible silliness…Otherwise I would be bored to death and who knows what I'd do then…" he teased.

-"Touché".

-"Ok, what did you want us to hear?"

-"Hold on a sec."He went to his laptop and pressed play while he put Kurt on speaker.

_Cream colored ponies and crisp apple strudles_

_Door bells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles_

_Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings_

_These are a few of my favorite things._

After this verse, they sang the rest along with the song.

_Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes_

_Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes_

_Silver white winters that melt into springs_

_These are a few of my favorite things._

He stopped the song and they finished it together.

_When the dog bites_

_When the bee stings_

_When I'm feeling sad_

_I simply remember my favorite things_

_and then I don't feel so bad._

-" I love you so much Blaine."

-"Seriously? For waking you up and making you sing a random song because I felt like it?"

-"First off Blaine Anderson : nobody, and I mean it when I say nobody  calls random,

anything Sound of Music related. And secondly I love you for being you, making me feel loved."

Man, that got him.

-" I love you too. Don't ever change, ok?"

There was no answer, just silence, but he could almost see a smile being formed on the other side of the phone.

" I would love to stay on the phone forever and have you go on and on about how amazing I am but Finn wants to take Rachel out and If I let him dress up on his own I will blame myself forever for a spectacular Finchel break up."

"Right, we don't want that…call me later?"

- "Of course I w—Finnegan Hudson! Get in your room, take off this pathetic excuse for clothing, and wait for me to find something half-decent in your fashion deprived wardrobe!

-"But, I.."

-" Seriously Finn go! My eyes are burning right now!"

-" I take it he tried to dress up on his own?"

-" God, he is hopeless… When and If I ever manage to make him look somewhat date-y I will text you for our coffee date ok?"

-"Ok, go save the day! I love you!"

-" I love you too!".

_Sometimes all we need is a little love._ He thought as he finished the call.


End file.
